


Society Sucks.

by Harryisasavior



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryisasavior/pseuds/Harryisasavior
Summary: « Il y a deux choses qui abrègent la vie : la folie et la méchanceté. »





	

Il avait toujours ce regard triste et inquiétant qui donnait froid dans le dos. Il avait toujours cet air meurtrier. Pas comme si il allait tuer quelqu’un non, mais comme si le monde le faisait chier. Et c’était sans doute cela. Il n’aimait personne. Enfin s’il avait une bande avec qui il traînait de temps en temps mais cela se voyait à sa gueule qu’il préférait être seul. Un peu misanthrope et asocial le gars. Il n’avait pas l’air méchant mais il ne donnait pas envie de l’approcher. Je te jure tu t’approchais de lui tu avais l’impression qu’il allait t’aboyer dessus. Il était intimidant en fait. Il n’était pas le genre de garçons qui s’ouvrait facilement. Tu préfères t’en éloigner au maximum tu vois ? Et puis il avait toujours ce genre de tenues qui te repoussaient. Un peu grunge, rock, le genre de mecs que tes parents ne veulent pas chez toi. Un pantalon troué et un t-shirt qui semble avoir était acheté aux puces. Il n’était pas comme nous. Il était étrange et tu sais la différence fais peur. Je t’ai parlé de ses cheveux ? Alors là mon pote tu aurais rigolé. Il avait des cheveux absolument immondes. Ils étaient bouclés mais il remontait sa mèche en hauteur. Cela aurait pu être beau si on ne se rendait pas compte qu’ils tenaient grâce à la graisse. Putain mais l’odeur devait être à vomir, jamais tu ne me ferais mettre mes doigts la dedans je te le dis. Je te jure il dégageait un truc pas rassurant. Il avait des yeux verts, verts émeraude. Une belle couleur tu vas me dire mais lui ce n’était pas pareil. Y avait toujours cette lueur morose. Je ne sais pas comment t’expliquer, c’était peut-être les cernes qui faisaient cela. Parce que pour avoir les poches qu’il avait sous les yeux, il devait en faire des trucs la nuit. Tout le monde le traitait de gay. Je ne sais pas si c’était vrai mais vu qu’il détestait faire comme tout le monde, cela ne m’étonnerait même pas. Puis y a que les gays pour mettre des slims si moulants que l’on se demande comment ils respirent n’est-ce pas ? Bref ce gars il n’était pas commode. En classe, il se mettait toujours au fond. Il ne faisait pas de bruits, il n’était pas particulièrement turbulent mais il avait cette attitude désinvolte qui exaspérait les profs. Genre le gars il se posait son cul sur sa chaise et il s’étalait sur son bureau. Des fois il dormait, des fois il écrivait des trucs. Puis sinon il tournait la tête vers la fenêtre et il fixait l’horizon pendant toute l’heure, sans jamais vaciller. Des fois les profs ils l’appelaient tu vois pour l’interroger et le pire c’est qu’il arrivait toujours à donner la bonne réponse. Le gars il savait tout sans rien faire, c’était trop chiant. Il avait ce don de toujours clouer le bec des profs et je crois que l’on l’a tous un peu admirer pour cela. Enfin bref, puis quand la sonnerie retentissait, il quittait la classe super rapidement, genre il sautait dehors comme si il avait trop longtemps retenu sa respiration et qu’il devait respirer. Le gars vraiment trop bizarre. Puis il allait dehors et il fumait sa clope. Des Marlboro light, je m’en rappelle encore pour te dire. Et il l’allumait avec son briquet, il tirait peut-être deux tafs puis il jetait sa clope au sol. En fait il ne faisait pas cela pour se donner un genre ou quoique ce soit, non il avait juste besoin de sa dose de nicotine, comme si il était trop énervé. Je pense qu’il ne supportait pas d’être enfermé avec nous pendant des heures dans la même pièce. Je suis même persuadé qu’il ne nous aimait pas. Enfin cela on l’a compris bien plus tard. Tu sais dans les lycées y a toujours cette bande qui se croit invisible et qui insulte tout ce qu’elle voit ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et bien nous on en avait une grande, genre il devait y avoir peut-être six mecs et huit nanas. Et leur victime à eux, c’était ce pauvre gars. En soit il n’avait rien fait, il était juste différent, mais il se faisait persécuter. Le problème c’était que justement il répondait. Pas avec des mots tu vois, cela n’aurait pas été utile, mais c’était des poings qu’il se servait. Il en a eu des bagarres avec eux, il en avait arraché des gueules mais rien à faire, ils continuaient à l’humilier. Ce n’était pas très grave ce qu’ils lui faisaient en soit, quelques insultes, des fois ils lui prenaient ses affaires, rien de bien méchant mais je pense que tout accumuler cela doit faire lourd. Enfin je crois, je n’en sais rien, moi on me laissait tranquille. Il s’était déjà fait virer du lycée, deux ou trois fois à cause de violence, peut-être plus je ne sais plus, alors que dans le fond, il se défendait juste. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire je crois que c’était nous parce que l’on ne réagissait pas et on laissait faire. Et à chaque fois qu’il venait de se battre et qu’il voyait que l’on ne l’aidait pas, il nous lançait ce regard accusateur. Je crois que toute ma vie je m’en rappellerais. Des fois quand je dors je le revois encore qui me fixe en se demandant à quel moment de ma vie cela avait merdé pour que je ne me batte pas pour la justice, mais cela aussi, je l’ai compris trop tard. Arrête de me fixer comme tu le fais toi aussi, j’étais jeune, tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir. Je ne savais pas. Un jour il était arrivé en retard. Genre il avait raté deux heures de cours, en soit ce n’est rien tu vas me dire, mais chez lui c’était vraiment bizarre parce qu’il était toujours à l’heure. On n’a rien dit, on l’a juste regardé se poser à sa table et sans plus. Mais je pense qu’à ce moment-là on avait tous compris que quelque chose n’allait pas, enfin plus. Il s’était mis dans le fond et il regardait le paysage comme à son habitude. Je me rappelle je l’ai fixé pendant presque la moitié de l’heure de cours pour comprendre ce qui n’allait pas mais je n’ai pas trouvé. Le midi, la bande a recommencé, il était juste assis avec ses potes à une table mais ils sont venus lui renverser un plateau dans la gueule. Il s’est juste levé et il est parti. Il ne s’est pas battu rien, il est juste parti. On ne s’attendait pas à cela, mais on n’a encore une fois rien fait. On a laissé couler et personne ne l’a revu de toute la journée. Le lendemain, il était là à l’heure mais il y avait encore un truc de différent, en fait en analysant la situation, je crois juste que son regard s’était juste éteint. Ouais c’est cela éteint. Un gars est arrivé devant lui et on a bien senti qu’il voulait lui dire un truc mais il n’a jamais rien dit. Il a juste baissé son regard émeraude vers le bureau et il a fait cela toute la journée. Ce n’était pas normal. On aurait dû essayer de comprendre mais il était tellement bizarre, on n’avait pas envie de l’approcher, ses problèmes c’étaient les siens, fallait pas nous mettre la dedans. Le jour d’après il n’est pas venu. Il a été absent toute la journée. Il devait être malade ou un truc dans le genre, on ne s’est pas trop inquiétés. Je crois que l’on aurait dû finalement. Quand il revenu le jour d’après, il était si pâle que l’on aurait dit qu’il était sur le point de mourir. Il avait ses vêtements qu’il mettait souvent mais il avait une veste en jeans sur lui que l’on ne lui avait jamais vu. Sa mèche tombait sur son visage et il semblait dépité. Mais personne n’est venu le consoler ou lui demander comment il allait. Parce que tu vois, il n’était pas le genre de gars que l’on prenait en pitié. Et il est resté seul. Il ne traînait plus avec sa bande le midi, il ne sortait plus en premier de la classe pour aller fumer. Tout était devenu vide autour de lui. Il était encore plus inapprochable. Plus les jours passaient, plus il faisait peur. Parce que ouais, on avait vraiment affaire à un mort vivant. Ses cernes lui descendaient presque au milieu des joues, ses cheveux ils étaient de plus en plus décoiffés, à mon avis il ne les touchait même plus. Maintenant ses yeux n’étaient plus inquiétant non, on aurait dit qu’il était shooté à longueur de temps. Et je pense que c’était le cas. Tu sais, il passait son temps à se frotter le nez comme les cocaïnomanes. Je t’ai dit au début qu’il n’était pas bien net ce gars mais là, c’était de pire en pire. Plus personne n’osait se mettre sur son chemin, même la bande qui le persécutait. Plus personne. Il avait maigri aussi. La veste en jeans qu’il mettait tous les jours lui allait de plus en plus grand jusqu’à ce qu’il flotte complètement dedans. Ses jambes, je crois que tu mettais un cure-dent à côté s’était pareil. Il était tellement faible que le prof de sport le dispensait. Et cela devait bien l’arranger, parce qu’il n’avait pas à se changer devant nous. Parce qu’un jour on a eu une sortie, on était allés dans un lac pour faire du Kayak. Il ne voulait pas venir, on l’avait entendu crier sur le prof pour pouvoir partir mais il avait été forcé de nous accompagner. Et il a dû retirer son pull. Je te jure je ne te souhaite de ne jamais voir cela de toute ta vie. J’avais entendu parler de Mutilation mais là, cela dépassait tout ce que j’imaginais. Il avait des traces absolument partout. Ses bras, son bas ventre, ses côtes, y en avait même sur les hanches. Partout je te dis. Et franchement, on aurait dû comprendre qu’il fallait devenir gentil avec lui, mais rien à faire, on a continué. Personne n’a voulu aller avec lui sur le kayak et il s’est retrouvé avec le prof. Quand la journée s’est finie, il est parti à une vitesse folle. Et le lendemain il n’était pas là. Il n’est revenu que quatre jours plus tard, je pense qu’il ne voulait pas affronter nos regards pleins de pitiés et il voulait éviter les questions. Alors il s’est remis à sa place et quand il a posé son regard sur le bureau y avait écrit en gros « SUICIDE. » Je ne sais pas qui a fait cela je te le jure, mais sa tête s’est juste transformé et il a pleuré. Il s’est effondré en pleine salle de classe. Personne n’avait imaginé cette réaction, on était abasourdis. Ce gars si fort habituellement montrait une de ses faiblesses devant nous tous. Il s’est levé en frottant d’un coup son visage avec sa manche et il est parti. Et on ne l’a jamais revu.  
Ce n’est que trois jours après que le prof est rentré en classe avec une tête d’enterrement et qu’il s’est posé devant nous. Il nous a regardé et il nous a annoncé la mort de notre camarade. Il s’était suicidé dans sa chambre en se coupant les veines, ce n’était que sa mère qui l’avait trouvé quelques heures plus tard, trop tard. Il n’a pas vraiment donné d’explications, c’était juste une surcharge de problèmes. Puis il nous a expliqué pourquoi il était si mal ces dernières semaines, son petit-ami était mort dans un accident de voiture, Louis je crois on nous a dit et il n’arrivait pas à s’en remettre. Mais je suis persuadé que ce n’est pas cela qui l’a tué. Je suis sûr que c’est à cause de nous. On aurait dû l’aider. On aurait dû lui parler pour qu’il aille mieux. Mais non. Il était différent tu vois alors on n’osait pas s’approcher de lui. Parce que l’on est des putains d’égoïstes et que l’on ne se rendait pas compte que l’on détruisait une âme déjà bien trop abîmée. Et maintenant je vis avec sa mort chaque jours sur les épaules parce que moi, je fais partie de ceux qui ont tué Harry Styles à l’âge de 17.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce texte vous a plus. Il me tient particulièrement à cœur et si certaines personnes se sont retrouvés dedans, dites vous que vous êtes fantastiques et que je vous aime.
> 
> "Ne vous battez pas contre vous même, il y a déjà assez de cruauté dans ce monde."


End file.
